


Loveboat

by tardis67



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, mermaid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67
Summary: Spock在一次正式會談中遇上一位叫Jim的外星王子。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loveboat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821607) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



  
        出乎意料地，在醫療灣裡弄出一個巨型水缸所花的時間可說是驚人的短，Soctt先生－－正如Pike艦長精準的描述－－是一位「奇蹟工程師」。當Spock進入後方的觀察室時，McCoy醫生還伏在控制台上，攀著高至腰部的玻璃面，多個不同用途的顯示器監控著擬生系統。畢竟，下方世界的海洋可不只有普通的水，即使聯邦已得到他們可以安全暢泳的保證。  
  
  
        現在，他們只需要從星球的原居民在關於陸地的問題上得到同樣正面的回應，一群人類殖民者正萬分堅持他們要定居於此。而聯邦當然不可就此佔領一個有人定居的世界；必先百分百確保他們得到本地人的同意。這就是一個外星人正在巨型水缸裡游來游去的原因，正如殖民者所言，他看上去就像神話中的人魚。的而且確，他的外形跟古老地球故事所說的一樣：腰部以上是人類的外貌－－一個苗條修長，膚色白裡透紅的金髮男子，正背向著Spock－－腰部以下則是一條長長的綠色魚尾，尾鰭像蝶翅般翩翩招展。  
  
        當Spock走近水缸時，McCoy醫生站直了面向他，人魚也游了一圈，眼睛鎖定著Spock。  
  
  
        頃刻間，Spock的腳步蹣跚。他暗自希望他的反應速度足以瞞過McCoy醫生，但他的失控毋庸置疑。外星人的璀璨藍眼恍惚能穿魂刺骨。他的視線馬上落在外星人的深刻輪廓、上揚的緋紅豐唇，還有弓起的強壯成熟軀幹，充滿力量和美感地游向他。Spock沒停下他的腳步，直到膝蓋砸上控制台才遏止。他僅僅僵在玻璃前的幾厘米外，對方游到同等的距離內。Spock遇過很多外星人，當然了，他目前服役的船艦就有來自五湖四海的聯邦成員，但只有 _這一位_ 令他覺得......尤為特別。  
  
        在他旁邊，McCoy醫生抱怨道：「我仍覺得這是個壞主意。」他指的自然是艦長的命令－－Spock要和這位外星王子心靈融合，有鑑於他們早前嘗試過的溝通方式都已被證明甚為不足。現在，他們已經按外星人代表的要求，分享了他們的世界和技術，Spock也就可來請求獲得探索外星人的棲息地的許可，以及開始討論在他們的星球建立聯邦殖民地的可能。Spock沒費心安撫McCoy醫生，他知道自己在做什麼，因為與未知生命體心靈融合總是充滿風險，即使他已有與此物種的使者於星球上進行短暫心靈融合的經驗。何況說來荒謬，出於一些完全沒有根據的原因，他有難以名狀的... _直覺_ －－這次心靈融合將會非常順利。  
  
        由於他們之間的屏障，Spock把手按在玻璃上，手指擺成瓦肯致敬手勢，幫助思維流淌。外星人毫不動搖地盯著Spock的臉，做了同樣的動作。他的手略小於Spock的，與他一致地分開手指，不知何故，Spock可以 _肯定_ ，即使隔著屏障，他們仍會成功。他們的鏈接經已成形。  
  
        一開始，Spock小心翼翼地試探著，輕輕地探到外星人的心靈，僅懷好意，承諾著這只是溝通，沒有侵略，亦非正式。他能感覺到他的信息緩緩流進對方的大腦，一切都非常平靜。  
  
        隨後碧波蕩漾，輕柔的想法乘風而回，回應著他： _我的名字是Jim。Jim Kirk。我代表我的人民。_  
  
        Spock，壓下喘不上氣的感覺，回答道， _很高興見到你，Jim Kirk。我名為Spock，我亦被授權代表我方。_  
  
        外星人－－Jim泛起了更大的笑容，他美麗的雙唇彎起。通過他們進展神速的鏈接，Spock知道這情感相似於人類的－－愉快、友誼。他們之間的鏈接如此輕而易舉地成形，堅固深厚，全然無視了屏障。這與Spock早前在星球上，與使者融合的經歷毫不一樣，那只是一個簡短、流於表面的交流，卻非常費力。Spock幾乎是震驚地發現這次融合是多麼與別不同，他和Jim的心靈輕易地同步合一。從未有如此順利的心靈融合。Spock看到其他海底生物的影像、Jim身為他們王子的職責和Jim自己的回憶閃過，而Jim亦有可能浸淫於Spock的世界裡。Spock花了整整一秒冷靜下來，把注意力集中在自我控制，才能問出， _我請求你和你的執政議會考慮讓一個人類殖民地建立於你的星球表面上，將受你的許可和任何可能提出的條件約束，理應如此。_  
  
        Spock一說完，就覺得自己根本不必提問，Jim早就知道了。  
  
        Jim正在研究他。Jim的的心靈正試探著他，略過了簡單的問題，深入到Spock的為人，遠遠超出了直白的星聯進程。在任何其他情況，斯波克會打破連接，躍離玻璃－－瓦肯是一個內歛的民族，他們從不...以這種方式...觸碰......但是，出於一些奇怪，Spock自己也不甚了解，難以名狀的原因，Jim在他裡面的感覺對極了，他容許對方繼續探索。他發現自己甚至為Jim敞開，下意識讓對方觸摸更多更多，而當他這樣做的時候，他感覺到Jim笑容下的歡欣。Jim是個勇敢的人，一個快樂的人，充滿了幽默和活力，幾乎讓人恐懼的智慧，對探索的渴求和毫無保留的善良，力量和溫暖，擁有完成任何事情的潛力。沉溺於此如斯容易，所以有一段時間裡，Spock只是沐浴在鏈接的光芒裡。環繞他的世界早已褪去消失，只剩他們兩人，留在超乎心靈的融合裡。  
  
        終於，Jim抽離了一小部分，通過他們的鏈接宣布， _我相信你。我相信你的意圖。只要他們好好對待我們的世界，尊重我們的主權，並保持開放的溝通渠道，你的定居者可以自由使用我們水上大陸。_  
  
        Spock代表他的人民回覆， _我肯定他們會接受這些條件。_ 一次成功的任務。可說是太容易了。Spock本來預計這會需要更長的時間，一個又一個小時，他要把自己按在玻璃上，與Jim一起被鎖在一個親密、共享的意識裡。 ...但Jim如此輕易地滿足了他所有的需求，而Spock除了感謝以外，再沒什麼可說的。  
  
        在Spock能拉開距離前，Jim猛地俯前。他的前額幾乎碰上了玻璃，短髮在水中搖曳，雙手都緊緊按著屏障上，單手依然貼在Spock的單掌上。Jim捲起尾巴的尾端，Spock不禁想知道它纏在自己的腿上的感覺－－從Jim的心靈，他感受過擁有一條長長的尾巴會讓游泳變得多美好。他的眼睛似乎能深深地看進Spock的內在，他的嘴唇微啟，卻沒發出任何聲音。幾近凶猛地，他說，... _而我希望你能成為大使。_  
  
        Spock的體內有一部分漸漸發麻。他會......他可能會喜歡這個職位。Jim顯然引人入勝，他的種類肯定是同樣的珍貴－－天大的科學探索機會。而他們之間的紐帶......他並不 _希望_ 摧毀。但他試圖解釋， _我是這艘船的大副。我沒有如此倉促地離開的自由。_ 但時有發生，不是嗎？船員留下參與觀察任務，為了聯邦的發展而分配到一次性的任務？當他看著Jim，他的血壓好像飆升了起來，一個與Pon farr徵象相似的心悸反應。也許打破現有的接觸才是明智的選擇，但他發現自己無法做到。 _我們可以......我們派另一個瓦肯人給你。_  
  
        自他們融合以來的首次，Jim的眼睛動了。視線游下Spock的身體，往上折返，就像Spock當初對他的打量。Jim舔過他的緋紅雙唇，一個無法破譯的外星姿態，但紐帶告訴他，Jim同樣認為他們的...結合...一如Spock所感覺到的強烈。 _我會把你留下來的決定當成一個給我的私下小好處。不必持續到永遠。_ 但Spock有一種奇怪的感覺，如果他決定跟隨Jim，他永遠都無法再離開。在那些古老的人類傳說，人魚不就會把不幸之人拉到浪下淹沒？  
  
        但那跟Jim毫不相干。他想Spock留下來的動機跟Spock想留下的意向一樣。假如大使由獲得王子認可的人擔任，這當然會大大有利於殖民地。也許這將是聯邦的明智抉擇。或許，另一個瓦肯星人，一個百分百的瓦肯人，根本不是一個可行的選擇。Jim如此漂亮，充滿情感，一個全然依靠邏輯的個體根本無法處理。或許，只有一個半瓦肯，早已背棄邏輯，能有一點機會能夠與一個如此扣人心弦，受情感驅動的個體進行交流。  
  
        Jim輕輕低語， _對。你是...我說不清楚。我只希望是你。_  
  
        Spock也希望是自己。這個心靈融合使他疲憊。每一刻過去，他的情緒對他的影響愈來愈強烈，假如他是一個完整的瓦肯人，他的大腦此刻應已短路了。當然，這個假設的前提是，他變成另一個人後仍會保持他們目前的羈絆。  
  
        最後，他總算能說出， _我必須與我的艦長協商。_  
  
        _你的艦長..._ Jim思忖道， _目前還是。_  
  
        無論是出於什麼原因，Spock沒有反駁。他無法反駁。如果這個物種，擁有知覺，明顯地充滿智慧，確實考慮加入聯邦和探索太空旅行，Jim很可能會成為一個優秀的艦長。...雖然是一位要麼需要一個設於艦橋的水缸或是一張輪椅和呼吸器的艦長，但兩個選擇都切實可行。捕捉到Spock的想法，Jim的微笑更盛。  
  
        Jim撤回他的手和心靈，下沉到水缸的深處，Spock讓自己的手指墜落，無法擺脫失去了什麼的感覺。Jim的存在並沒有完全從他腦海褪色，他們的厚線般的紐帶依然存在，沒有離開的意圖。也許他除了留下根本別無選擇，假設瓦肯傳說裡的命定t'hy'la確實存在。  
  
        在Spock踏離水缸時，McCoy醫生問：「發生了什麼事？」Spock幾乎為再次聽到聯盟標準語感到詫異，與Jim溝通無須言語。在Spock能回答前，醫生的注意力被拉走。Jim回到了玻璃前，正在打著手勢，Spock認為他正用著聯盟標準手語。Spock早前假設使用心靈感應的方法是與迥然不同、與通用翻譯器不兼容的物種最佳的溝通途徑。但對無法開口的王子來說，McCoy醫生的解決方案似乎足以解決問題。McCoy醫生回應著Jim比劃的「食物」，正在調整著水缸控制，讓系統釋出一團被Jim的族群視為美味珍饈的彩色浮游生物到水裡。  
  
        Spock有小小的疑惑，假如這個外星物種能如此快速輕易地習得手語，何須急切應用他的心靈融合。但是，當他離開醫療灣時，Jim的溫暖意識仍然在他體內閃閃發光，他清楚知道是為了什麼。

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeaka大大好親切啊! 才發現她開放了所有作品授權! 還有她的畫超可愛的!!!  
> 看湯不熱頭像的珍媽和毛球多可愛!(暈倒
> 
> 譯這篇是因為最後的轉折, Jim這個切開黑! 雖然翻譯時發現王子的侵略性根本是赤裸裸的  
> 從未移開過的眼神啊, 大副還想跟對方擦幾個鐘玻璃真是...(靜靜的被閃瞎
> 
> 話說ENT裡最帥最美的飛船就是屬於魚族的吧XD
> 
> This translation is also posted at Chinese slash forum: http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=216617&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D26%26typeid%3D26  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
